Now or Never
by Jannyxoxo
Summary: When something happens to Jac, the staff at Holby City Hospital have to pull out all the stops to work out whats wrong and how to help. Even he closest friends will have trouble working this one out. Secrets from the past are revealed, affairs of the present are uncovered and a future is trying to be saved.
1. Chapter 1

**My 2****nd**** story! Now I have started writing, new ideas keep coming to me and even though I don't think they are very good, someone might enjoy them. I really should be doing science revision, but you know... this wouldn't leave my head.**

**Please R&R xx**

"This is Jac Naylor, involved in a RTC, BP 120 over 80, 8 months pregnant and the baby has been in a lot of distress as we were travelling here and we were also worried about the mother as she seems to be distressed as well," Dixie reported as the wheeled the trolley into the already full ED for the changeover. She relayed the needed information to the members of staff who would be assisting on this case; Dr. Hanna, Tom, Fletch and Sam. Zoe nodded as smiled sadly at the members of staff who were gathered around Jac as she was, anticipating what they were to do next.

Jac moved about restlessly on the trolley so they couldn't move her onto a bed just yet and Sam nervously watched from the side, worried for her friend who she had know since they were very young. They had both grown up in care homes, being shipped about all over the place, but they never lost contact and were still great friends, which was a privilege to both as they each had someone who understood them. Sam thought back to the day they had meet and how she had never realised how important the new kid would be to her.

She blinked back the tears that were in danger over starting to fall, something which didn't go un-noticed by Zoe, who walked over to Sam to have a quiet word.

"Sam, you know you don't have to be part of this case. I know how close you too are and you would be very emotional attached which could affect your work, putting both Jac's life and you job in danger, neither of which I would want to happen. Us 3 will be okay, of course I don't mind if you want to visit on your break and I can get Tom to update you on any progress or complications."

Sam just nodded; worried that if she spoke she would risk breaking into a waterfall of tears that she wouldn't be able to control. She went to stand next to Jac and their eyes meet briefly. Something flickered through Jac's eyes which Sam saw as fear. She saw he tears well up in her eyes and knew that she was going to have to calm her down. "Jac," she started "You need to calm down for us. We aren't going to be able to help your the baby unless we can move you and begin to assess your injuries. Do you understand?" She finished and looked at Jac for some sort of response, who nodded and slowly stopped resisting to the mask being forced against her face and then soon stopped fidgeting.

The team moved her over to the bed and then removed the spinal board from under her. They quickly set up the machines and inserted a drip into her arm.

"I want her fluids kept up and her to be constantly monitored. Get her booked in for an MRI and CT as soon as you can and in the meantime I want an ultrasound. If you can't get her in for those scans within an hour then request her as an emergency patient. Also I want someone to find her file and any notes she has on anything before we give her anything and someone needs to ring her next of kin. Thank-you." Zoe then left the room with Sam who followed Zoe all the way to her office.

"Zoe, I'm actually Jac's next of kin. She didn't have anyone else at the time and hasn't been able to change it yet. However I do think it best if staff on other wards were made clear of the situation and if I got Jonny down here, with her permission, of course." Zoe had now turned to look at her and sympathy was written on her face.

"Yeah, I'm sure Jonny would like to be down here with her, but make sure you ask her first because she may want someone else down here with her... I'm not entirely sure where Jonny and Jac's relationship stands at the moment."

Sam nodded and once Zoe had closed the door to her office she leant against the wall and let out a weary sigh. One full of pain and sadness as well as worry. She went back to see Jac, who was now alone apart from Robyn who was stood having a one way conversation to Jac, even though her oxygen mask was no longer on. Sam smiled, but it was only small. She walked to Jac's side and touched her hand.

"Hey, you alright?" She asked, still slightly worried at how low her BP seemed to be.

"Yes, I'm absolutely great, thanks Sam," she joked sarcastically.

"Well you gave me a scare, what do you expect me to ask? And also before I forget I was wondering if you would like Jonny down here... or maybe Sacha?" She enquired carefully as she knew she was treading on soft ice.

Jac rolled her eyes and looked away before shrugging, which could either be taken as a yes or a no, something no-one around here was sure of apart from Sam. "I'll go tell them and they can make their way down when they're on the breaks, okay?"

Jac nodded and smiled a little, as did Sam in response before thanking Robyn and leaving to make her way up to Darwin and AAU in turn.

She had taken her time to get up to AAU, as she was totally unsure of how she was supposed to tell Sacha that his friend was down in the ED with critical conditions, a distressed baby and she didn't seem to know any of it.

She scanned her card which allowed her to open the door and walked into to find nurses, doctors and consultants rushing about the ward quickly so they could attend to the many patients that had appeared on the ward. She spotted Sacha on the other side talking to an elderly woman.

She walked over and waited just a small distance from the patient, as to no distract Sacha from what was clearly an important conversation as seconds later the patient broke down into tears and then had to be comforted by a nurse who took out a tissue for her to dry her eyes with and who would be an ear to listen or a shoulder to cry on. Sacha turned to walk away and almost bumped into Sam as she was stood in his direct pathway to another patient and he had been busy looking through the file and making a decision about what the scans had shown them.

"Oh, hey Sam, what brings you up to the crazy world that is AAU." Sacha and Sam both knew each other fairly well as they were both very good friends with Jac so had been involved with many things together like going out for drinks with Jac, and sometimes Jonny, depending on how their relationship was going. He was smiling, but when he saw how serious Sam's face was he frowned.

"What... what happened?" He spoke quickly, clearly worried

"It'... it's about Jac... can we talk in the office?" She found herself getting louder and louder, the noise of AAU drowning out her voice and she only wanted to say this once. Sacha nodded and lead the way, now even more worried about what had happened to his heavily pregnant friend.

**Thank-you for reading, I do have some idea with where I am going with this, but any ideas and I would be very grateful... please review so I can improve xx**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey, another chapter. Sorry for mistakes, my proof reading is so bad. Read and review and I will love you forever. I should be updating quite a bit as I won't be at school thanks to a supply teacher who didn't believe I was allergic to clay so wouldn't let me wear gloves. Had an allergic reaction which freaked her out so much, but now stuck in hospital... thanks. Anyway, sorry for gibbering on about me. xx **

Sam stood in the office while Sacha closed the door. He turned to face her and waited impatiently for her to say something.

"Jac... she was... well she was in." Sam sighed and started again. "Jac was in a RTC and she's down in the ED. She doesn't seem bothered by anything and the baby is distressed and she is a critical condition and something doesn't add up to this whole mess... and she's scared and I'm worried and I thought you would need to know so I came and told you and that's it." Sam had spoken quickly and it had been hard for Sachs to keep up but he had got the jist of what she was telling him.

Sacha nodded, unable to say anything and ran his hand over his head which he had recently shaved again. He tried to process his thoughts so they made sense.

"You're allowed to go and see her if you want." Sam's voice broke a little and she realised that she had tears running down her cheeks. She wiped them away quickly and wished them away. She didn't like being seen vulnerable, even if it was by Sacha. He clasped his hand around hers and gave it a small squeeze. She looked up at him and the both smiled slightly, and they both knew Jac could get through this; she had to get through this.

They left the office and Sacha grabbed Chrisse's attention and she walked over. "What," she asked crossly. "Can you not see I'm busy?"

"I need to go down to the ED, if you need be page me. Okay."

Chrissie frowned; annoyed that he was leaving them another member of staff down. "Sacha, we're extremely busy. You can't just leave us."

Sam spoke this time, as she was getting impatient with waiting. Jac needed them and they were wasting time up here "Right, Chrissie. We need to get down to the ED. If there's an emergency page him, simple, but he really has to go."

Chrissie only seemed to notice Sam know and repeated herself "We're too busy to let you go gallivanting off to the ED when we need you. What's so important that you need to go now anyway, why can't it wait?"

Sam closed her eyes in frustration. "It's Jac alright. She's been involved in a RTC. Happy? Can he go now?" She finished sarcastically

Chrissie's face fell. Although she and Jac weren't close at all, she knew how close she and Sacha were as well as her and Sam. "Is she alright?"

"I don't know, but I'm going to find out. Page me if anything goes wrong," Sacha answered.

He and Sam both turned to door thinking about how different their lives would be if they were to lose Jac. Sam wouldn't have anyone to relate to, no friend who knew what her life had been like and the only other person she could open up to was Tom, but would he really understand it all. He didn't understand her and Jac's friendship anymore then she understood why he loved marmite. She didn't know what she would d without Jac, she trusted her with everything and they knew all there was to know about each other.

Sacha wouldn't have his best mate around. Although no-one really understood why he liked Jac so much and how he could get on so well with a 'woman like her' as most of them referred to her as, he loved Jac and would hate for anything terrible to happen to her. She had been the one who had sat with Rachel when she was ill and who had comforted him when he was distraught with terror of what would happen to his daughter if she wouldn't get the bone marrow transplant. She had mad Rachel laugh and see the brighter side of things, when she really didn't feel like even smiling and even when Jac wasn't feeling great herself she would come every day to sit with Rachel, something more then what Chrissie had done.

When they arrived and the ED, Sam walked to the desk and told someone to rind up to Darwin to get Nurse Maconie down here as soon as he can. They then both walked over to resus and entered. Jac was still there, looking bored out of her mind and Robyn was still there having a one way conversation.

Jac looked up as she heard the door close and smiled as she saw Sam come back with Sacha.

"What happened to you?" Sacha asked, worried but a little less when he saw Jac wasn't in any serious state at the moment

"I crashed. Well actually someone crashed into me; really you would think that people were made sure they could drive properly wouldn't you. Who lets a lunatic out on the road?" She sighed as her head hit her pillow, as she had lifted it up will talking to she some emphasis of her words.

She rolled to the side and let out a groan of pain. Sam's eyes widened, as did Sacha's. She groaned again and Robyn quickly left to get Zoe. The returned quickly, Jac still in pain, with Jonny in behind.

He rushed to her side when he saw her and held her hand. "What happened" he demanded and looked up at Zoe.

"She was involved in a RTC on the main road through Holby. She can't really seem to remember much else and hasn't been talking to anyone apart from them two" and she indicated to Sam and Sacha.

"Did she say anything? To you two?" He was eager to know what had happened and was still very worried, however a load groan from Jac caught his attention and he seemed to forget the question he had just asked, and asked another one. "Aren't you going to do anything to stop the pain?"

He was a nurse and knew that they couldn't give her anything in case it endangered the baby, and because of Jac's resent endometriosis diagnosis, but everything had left his mind. He felt like a useless relative who couldn't help in anyway, who was panicking and overall making everything worse.

"Jonny you know they can't give her anything don't you. She's pregnant and it could harm the baby," Sacha told him reassuringly and placed a hand on his shoulder.

Jonny remembered and nodded, thinking about how stupid he had been to think they were just going to leave her. He knew she was in the best hands possible.

"We need to do a ultrasound so we can see what's going on with this baby. Robyn could you get it please," Zoe instructed.

Robyn nodded and turned to leave the room. When she had left Tess walked in with a rather big file which had been indicated as Jac's.

"Sorry it took so long, she was under Burrows, not Naylor. One hell of a folder she has here though." Tess passed the folder over to Zoe who read through them quickly. She was about to question Jac on something but Robyn had returned with the machine so she left it.

Jac was still hunched over in pain and her cheeks were wet with the tears she had shed because of the pain. She looked up at Zoe and shook her head. Zoe frowned, not understanding and asked her what she meant.

Jac lifted her hand from out under the sheets to show them the blood which it had been covered in.

**Sorry for the cliff-hanger guys, but seemed appropriate. I am also really sorry for how bad this chapter seems as I'm not focused entirely on it today. Please review and thanks for reading xx **

**Sorry for saying sorry so much as well xx**


	3. Chapter 3

**This chapter runs simultaneously, with the other one and is basically what is happening on the other wards while Jac is down on the ED. At the start Jonny is still up on Darwin, and the conversation Sacha and Sam have with Chrissie won't be included, that part has already happened. So Sacha is down with Jac, and the phone is about to ring for Jonny to go to the ED. Please review, and any ideas will be accepted gratefully, thanks xx**

Darwin

The ward was busy, as usual, with patients constantly complying or crashing on them. Elliot was in theatre all day, and Jac was late, by almost an hour, which was very unusual as she was always adamant about getting here on time, especially to everyone else.

"Is Jac here yet?" Elliot called, he was due in theatre with Jac in a couple of minutes and she still hadn't arrived.

"No, and she hasn't rung or anything yet. You're sure she didn't say anything about having the day off?" Mo answered.

"No, but okay, well Mo, you will have to take her place and assist me then. And can someone please try Jac again, we need her here, otherwise we are going to get extremely backed up in theatre as we will have to take her list as well." Elliot walked of in the direction of theatre and Jonny walked over to the nurse station where Mo was stood, about to ring Jac's mobile again

"Has she still not turned up? Do you think something's wrong? Maybe she's fainted and she's stuck at home and she can't get to the phone" Jonny rambled.

Mo looked at him, one eyebrow raised. "Jonny, she'll be fine. Probably just driving in slow because you're so worried she's going to crash."

"Yeah, you're right, are you going to ring her again?" he asked

"Yeah, I was going to try –" She was interrupted when the phone rang, making both her and Jonny jump. She picked it up and spoke.

"Hello, Holby City hospital, Darwin Ward... Yeah, he's here, I'll just put him on." She handed the phone to Jonny.

"ED for you, it's Tess, something important. Probably just a referral."

Jonny took the phone and put it to his ear. "Hello, Nurse Maconie speaking... Yeah, Mo said...Oh my god, is she alright? What happened?... Yeah, I'll be right down... Thanks for calling... Yeah, bye."

He put the phone down and took a deep breath. "What?" Mo asked him.

"It's Jac; she's down in the ED. Involved in an RTC... I need to go see her."

"That's fine, I'll tell Elliot you've gone down... and I'm sorry," she said while smiling reassuringly.

Jonny nodded, still not able to get his head round the idea that Jac was down in the ED. He ran down the corridor to the lift and pushed the button. He was impatient, and the lift was taking too long so he ran to the stairs. By the time the lift had arrived he was already half way down to the ED, taking the stairs 3 at a time, yelling at nurses to move out of his way.

Keller

Mr Hanssen walked onto the ward, making everyone look up from what they were doing. Everybody was sure that they hadn't called him, and the only other reason he would be down here would be to talk with a patient or a member of staff.

"Can all staff meet me in the staff room please? Apologies to patients, but I am in need to speak to them all." His voice boomed across the ward, and as quickly as he had arrived he had vanished into the staff room. The majority of the staff left what they were doing, however Serena and Michael both felt it appropriate to finish their conversations with their patients they were with, meaning the entered behind everyone else.

"Good morning everyone," he started, nodding slightly. "I won't keep you long; I just wished to share some news with you. As I'm sure you are aware, there was a small RTC this morning on the main road through Holby, most casualties coming here. However, I know that none of you know what I am about to say next. Our very own Jac Naylor was involved and she is in a critical condition down in the ED. Of course I am going to see her and will send your best wishes to her, and if any of you wish to see her I'm sure something can be arranged in your break. Now, unless anyone else has anything more to say, you are all welcome to leave."

Hansen looked around the room at the shocked faces of his staff. He was aware that this was the last thing they all needed, especially as some members of the team were close with her. He just hoped that this wouldn't affect their work, and they would all be able to keep up performances to the top standard they could all achieve. He left the ward to make the same announcement on a different ward. AAU.

AAU

Chrissie was sat at the desk. It had been less than half an hour since Sacha had gone down to the ED, but she hadn't heard anything. She was, of course, more worried about how he would take it if anything serious happened to Jac, than how Jac actually was, which did make her feel slightly bad. In all honesty Jac wasn't really a bad person and she wouldn't wish something like this on anyone.

"Sister Williams? Sister Williams, I need you to come and see a patient for me."

Chrissie looked up and saw Dr Tressler in front of her. She nodded and stood up from the seat she was sat in. She left the office and followed him to the patient that he needed a second opinion on.

"This is the 44 male who was transferred from the ED. He was involved in an RTC on the road through Holby, and I believe we should have him sent up to Darwin because he is complaining of some chest pains."

Chrissie looked at the man, and he back at her. This man could have been the one who crashed into Jac's car. He could be the reason why she is down in the ED in a critical state. She indicated for Dr Tressler to move away from the bed, so she could speak to him without the patient overhearing him.

"I want this patient transferred to St. James as soon as possible." She was letting personal feelings get in the way of her work and she knew it. It could have been anyone that caused that crash, but for some reason she was blaming him. Maybe because she recognised him, and not from something good.

"Don't you thing that's a bit extreme? We can treat him here."

"I said I wanted him moved, so could you please arrange that, Dr Tressler. He nodded and left to go and ring St James, followed closely by Chrissie, who had one more look at the man who was lead there, watching her closely.

Hanssen walked through the doors, making most staff look up from what they were doing. He again, as before on Keller called all staff over and began talking, much in the same manner as before.

"As I'm sure you are all aware, there has been an RTC on the main road though Holby. And with this comes great trauma. Our very own Jac Naylor was involved and is currently being treated down in the ED with critical conditions, including concussion, so she is currently unaware of her state, apart from a few things. You may have also noticed that Mr. Levy is currently away from the ward. He along with Nurse Maconie and Dr. Nicholls are down in the ED for, moral support, let's say. I will update you with any news that I gain as soon as possible, but if you could all keep a professional front I would be very grateful. If anyone wishes to see her, something may be arranged, and of course I will be going down to give her best wishes. That's all for now, thank-you."

And with that he was gone, leaving a trail of sadness for the consultant feared by everyone, admired by most and loved by few. But how far can you really go, for someone you love?

**I know this was just a filler, and a bit boring, but I felt the need to write it so you all know where everyone else stands in all this. I do think I could some 'voices' wrong in this, which I apologise for. The next chapter should, hopefully, be better than this one, and more about Jac and the ED team who are working on her. Thanks for reading, please review xx**


	4. Chapter 4

**Okay, I'm sorry if this is getting confusing, but this chapter is based on AAU after the last AAU chapter, so for anyone who was wondering you do find out what happened to Jac, although it may have been obvious, and also thanks to a guest who is 'un-known' I have decided to write this chapter around Jonny and Jac's relationship from the viewpoint of Jonny, so thank-you for your review. I am also extremely tired and am typing this up in partial darkness because I have gone of light at the moment, so sorry for errors. Please review because it really lets me know what you guys want to happen next and whether anyone is actually enjoying this at all :) xx**

_Jac lifted her hand from out under the sheets to show them the blood which it had been covered in._

Somehow, despite the fearful Jac, the worried Jonny and the fact that the patient was colleague, Zoe managed to stay completely calm, as if treating any other patient on any other day. She moved the sheets that Jac was under and instantly went into auto-pilot relaying information of what everyone was to do.

"Right, you three," indicating to Sacha, Jonny and Sam while she spoke. "I need you to leave, so we can perform to our highest standards and so that you will not be persuaded to take control if anything goes wrong. And that's an if," she added noticing the expressions on the faces of the three people that were close to Jac.

Once they had left, after much argument from Sam and Jonny, Zoe knew she had to act fast. She looked around the room quickly and made the decisions that were needed and that would affect the outcome of the situation. "Everyone, we need to move her to theatre quickly but carefully. Jac has suffered a placental abruption, which of course can have serious affects to the baby if we don't act correctly and if the blood loss is great than we could lose her as well. Let's go."

She along with Fletch, Tom and Robyn carefully moved the bed out of resus and down the corridor towards theatre, closely followed by the three relatives. Tess left resus just after them and was order by Zoe to page the on call anaesthetist and to send some-one down from paediatrics to help with the baby once delivered, even though Tom did specialise in children.

Outside of the theatre doors, Zoe quickly explained to Jonny, Sam and Sacha that they were going to perform an emergency caesarean on her and get the baby sent up to paeds as quickly as possible, then steam the bleed. The trio sat outside the doors for what felt like forever.

* * *

To say the three were impatient was defiantly an understatement, every few seconds one of them would up at the clock, willing time to pass faster, so they would be able to see Jac sooner and know what the situation was now standing at. Jonny couldn't help but pace up and down the stretch of a small piece of corridor, not wanting to stray too far from the theatre doors in case Jac or the baby were to leave in a hurry.

He loved Jac, and was dreading what might happen if she wasn't around to see their baby grow up, he really would be a useless father without her around, for he was just a child in a man's body himself. He really couldn't imagine his life without Jac. They weren't together, together but they just seemed to work the way they did without needing to be together and without her they wouldn't be able to work because she wouldn't be there for them to be together, without actually being together. Their relationship wasn't that confusing.

He couldn't see his life without Jac in the picture, it was unimaginable. She had made such a dent in his life already, taking that away would ruin him, and that would not be suitable for someone who would be trying to raise a child by himself and juggle work.

He couldn't imagine waking up every day without knowing he would soon be seeing that amazing flow of glowing hair down her back as she walked towards her office door. Or without knowing that after a few drinks after work they would be spending the night together, then waking up to see her amazing body, right down to the dimples at the bottom of back, one either side of her spine.

He couldn't imagine going through each day without hearing her moan about the smallest things, or without hearing her complain about the amount of doughnuts that she had or hadn't managed to eat, depending on her state of her womb at the current date.

He couldn't imagine what it would be like to not hear her repeatedly tell him that he was extremely childish and defiantly wasn't father material, just because he liked to use bubblegum toothpaste and enjoyed to read comics on occasions where they were appropriate.

He finally realised that he was still majorly hung up on Jac, something which the rest of the hospital already knew. She would have to make it through this, now even more so.

He sat back in one of the chairs next to Sam, waiting. He started drumming his fingers on the arm of the chair, which gained two rather annoyed looks, one from Sam and the other from Sacha. He stopped and jumped up when he heard the doors swing open.

He expected to see Jac; half forgetting that there would also be a baby leaving theatre before she would be. Out rushed several paediatric specialists, of which none of them knew, pushing along a baby that had been incubated, along with Tom, who hung back several moments to explain the situation.

"Well," Tom began, feeling slightly out of place delivering information to people who he was so close too. All three looked at him, waiting for him to continue, and he could tell Jonny was torn between whether to stay here and wait for Jac or whether to follow and go with their small sick child. Tom continued, "You had a baby girl." This piece of information caused Jonny to smile; he could just imagine a mini version of Jac running round. Sacha patted him on the back and he earned a quick hug from Sam.

Just the Jonny realised something. "Well where are they taking her? She is okay isn't she? And what about Jac?" He needed to know how everything was going to turn out before he could be overly happy about having a baby girl to love and to care for.

"They are taking her to ITU on the paediatric ward where they will be able to monitor her as, as you know, she is premature. At first there was a struggle to breath, and she still isn't breathing for herself at the moment. I'm sure you know that because of the lack of oxygen to her brain there may be some form of permanent brain damage; however we will have to wait to see. About Jac... she has had a large amount of blood loss but they did say she is stable." Tom felt awkward having to deliver such news to them. He looked at the three faces, waiting for some sort of response. "I'm sorry," he added onto the end.

Jonny nodded, and then a smile grew on his face. His Jac was going to be alright. She wasn't going anywhere. And their little girl was alive, he didn't care whether or not she may have brain damage, she would be loved by both Jac and himself all the same. He then looked towards Sacha and Sam, who both looked happy that Jac was stable. The three hugged outside the doors, and Sam kissed Tom, thankful that he had given them good news on Jac.

Jonny was still stuck on whether to stay or go. "How long are they going to be in theatre for?" he asked, wanting to know if he had enough time to go and see their little girl. He knew it was what Jac would want, he just felt guilty about leaving Jac and maybe not being their when she awoke.

"Jac won't be awake for at least another half hour, you have time to go and see her if you want." Tom answered, smiling, happy that they hadn't taken the news as he had expected.

Jonny nodded, and left with Tom, seeing as he was to stay on his daughters case until she was well enough to leave, because that was the only option, leaving Sam and Sacha outside of theatre just waiting for Jac to leave.

Jonny knew he shouldn't hold onto threads because he knew situations could change quickly due to the smallest things possible. However he had already almost lost both girls so close to him in one day, and he couldn't help clasp at them.

**This was actually really hard to write, hopefully it was okay. I struggled to get Jonny's thoughts and Toms 'voice' right so sorry if they aren't very good. As you probably guessed, Sam and Tom are together and the whole Tom hitting Sam and jail episodes haven't happened, just to clear it up. The next chapter I was thinking would be revolved around their baby (any name suggestions would be valued) and Jonny, and I know I said it would be more of a Jac fic, so sorry that it hasn't been the case at the moment... going to stop rambling on now... please review:) xx **


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the slow updates, really bad internet connection at the moment, hopefully it will be fixed for next week. Thank-you for all the lovely reviews, they always make me smile and help me out a lot with what to write and how to improve. To Lucy, I was thinking about taking Jac into theatre later on in the fic, so I will write about it then because I don't want anything to happen to her just yet :) This fic is manly based on Jonny and the baby, to which I still don't have a name for yet :/ If any of you have a suggestion, please tell me in a review because I need one soon (This chapter, she isn't going to have a name because I want them to decide together). Please review :) xx**

Walking alongside Tom to paeds was frustrating Jonny. He just wanted to run all the way to his little girl, not waste any time walking there, and making sure that she wasn't alone for too long. He hesitated at first, wondering if he had made the right decision to leave Jac in theatre without him outside; what if something happened to her and he wasn't there to hear the news. Btu he pushed the thoughts away and instead thought about how bad Jac would kill him if he didn't go and see their daughter when she was in so much trouble, and when he wasn't able to tell he anything about her when she woke up.

After what felt like hours of walking, but was only about 10 minutes, they finally arrived at the doors of paeds. Tom opened the doors, and began walking through when he realised that Jonny was still on the other side of them. He walked back through the double doors at the entrance and stood next to Jonny.

They waited in silence before Jonny said he was ready. And he was also now cross with himself for wasting time stood about.

They both walked through the doors, and Tom told the nurse on reception that they were here to see baby Naylor. The woman nodded and indicated the way, not having to show them seeing as Tome spent quite a bit of time up here when he was working on certain paeds trauma cases.

Tom lead the way, and Jonny followed behind, slowly at first, but then realised that he was about to see his daughter he hurried along and begged Tom to hurry up. When they were walking to ITU, Jonny was still having an argument with himself. He would be the first of their daughter's parents to see her, whereas Jac didn't even know what had happened, didn't even know if their baby was alive. And he was about to go and see her.

They finally reached the doors to ITU and Tom keyed in the code that unlocked the door, and let Jonny walk in before him, so he would get the first glance at his daughter. When the door unlocked, the couple who were at the other bed in the room looked up, wondering who was coming in, wondering if it was anything to do with their small child led in the oversized bed that made their son look so fragile.

The couple smiled up at Jonny, guessing that he was the parent of the baby that had been brought in moments before. He smiled back, unsure of why they were smiling. He then carried on walking to the other side of the room where his little girl lay, struggling for life.

He sat in the chair next to the incubator and looked at his little girl, not being able to help the smile to appeared on his face. She was perfect, just like her mother. She had small tufts of red hair sticking out from the top of her head, he small hands screwed up in fists as if ready to fight anything that came her way, and if she was anything like her mother, he knew that she would fight anything.

"You can touch her, if you want," said the nurse who was writing down quick observations about his daughter.

He nodded, already knowing this, but still felt like he shouldn't, not yet. He still believed Jac should be the first one to lightly run her hand down her face, and hold her, for she had been the one that had carried her. She had been the one who had gone through so many changes, both physically and emotionally.

However, he knew Jac would hate it if hate if their daughter had been 'rejected' as she put it, because he hadn't wanted to upset her and because he wanted to do things the right way, even though their situation was very much not right. So he moved his hand towards the hole, made for parents to place their hands to hold the hands of their children.

He placed his hand over hers and she instinctively wrapped her fingers around one of his fingers. He was absorbed in how perfect their daughter was, he didn't notice Tom next to him.

"Jonny... Jonny?" After several attempts of Tom trying to grab Jonny's attention, and failing, he tapped him on the shoulder, causing to jump slightly. Jonny looked up and took his hand out of the incubator.

"Jonny, I know this isn't the best time but we really need to talk about her health and what happened" Jonny nodded, knowing that there could be some very bad news coming his way. Tom continued, "As you know, she wasn't breathing for herself and after failed attempts to get her to breath for herself, they had to incubate her. There was a very low amount, maybe even no oxygen going to her brain, which, as you are aware, can lead to permanent brain damage, but we can't tell until we run tests and are able to rule anything out. Now, as you can see," he paused indicating to the nurse who was with her daughter. "She has begun breathing for herself, and the mask is just to make sure she is getting enough oxygen."

Jonny nodded, and looked back to his daughter. "Do you have any questions," Tom asked.

Jonny opened his mouth to speak, but nothing came out. The information he had been given was a lot to take in and his mind wasn't able to form a proper sentence, as he still hadn't fully processed everything Tom had said. So, instead, of asking a question on any of the things Tom had said, he simply asked whether or not they would be able to move her down to the ED so Jac could see her as soon as she awoke.

Tom nodded, "I don't see why we wouldn't be able to arrange that. Jac should be out of theatre soon, and back in resus by the time we will have moved her. I would of course have to come with you, seeing as I am her doctor, but that wouldn't be a problem."

"Thanks," Jonny muttered quietly, still trying to get his head around the idea his daughter having permanent brain damage. He knew Jac, nor himself would love their baby any less, however, he did know that something like this can put a large strain on the parents of the child. With Jac being in hospital as well, he knew this would put a lot of weight on his shoulders, and it could compromise Jac's recovery.

After a few minutes, they were ready to move his precious girl down to the ED to be with her mother. He stood up to go with them, and looked at the family on the other side of the room, who still seemed to be smiling, as if they didn't have a care in the world, which he still found highly strange.

He smiled back, still unsure why, and left the room, following Tom and his daughter quickly behind. Once in the lift, Jonny seemed to relax a bit; he had a daughter, who, no matter what happened, was perfect in every way, an amazing, almost girlfriend, who he was going to see in a matter of moments, and great friends around him who he knew where going to help them whenever they needed it .

**I know I keep asking, but baby names? Please review :) xx**


	6. Chapter 6

**Before I start, I just wanted to apologies for really slow updates, I don't have any other excuse apart from the fact that I'm back to school which puts me in a terrible mood and I don't feel like doing anything, however I figured that writing this may cheer up a bit. Also thank you for all the baby name suggestions, they really helped me decide. Anyway, please review :) xx**

Within a matter of moments, Jonny found himself back down on the ED walking towards resus, where Jac was, still under anaesthetic at the moment, however he wanted to be there when she woke up.

He followed Tom through the double doors and saw Jac instantly, her red hair spread out on the pillow underneath her. Sam and Sacha, who were sat on two of the three chairs around Jac, looked up as the heard the doors swing shut, and stood up when they saw Tom and, presumably, Jac and Jonny's newborn baby.

Reaching the side of Jac's bed, Jonny took hold of her hand, while Sacha and Sam took to looking at the small perfect little girl that was attached to various machines. Jonny looked over and smiled; this baby was already the most loved baby out there.

"I'm just going to check with Zoe if it's okay for Baby Naylor to stay here for a while, and seeing as I'm her doctor, it would be best anyway," Tom said, leaving resus.

"Do you have a name?" Sacha asked.

"No, not yet. Jac never wanted to talk about it, and it didn't feel right me giving her a name without her, so for now, she's just Baby Naylor," answered Jonny.

Sacha nodded, and understood.

"She's beautiful," Sam said quietly.

Jonny nodded and, walked over to the incubator, which had been placed a short distance from Jac's bed.

"Just like her mother," Jonny replied with a small smile.

The three, who had been stood around the incubator, facing away from the door, all turned around when they heard the door swing open and then close again. It was Zoe, along with Tom and the new doctor, who had began working on the ED today and who had been placed under Zoe's watchful eye.

"Jonny," Zoe started. "As, I'm sure you already know, Jac will wake up soon, and due to us being rather busy in cubicles, I am needed out there. I am still on Jac's case, and if you need me, I will help with anything I can, but for now, I am placing our new F2 on the case, Dr -"

Zoe was interrupted by the new F2, who felt included to introduce herself. "Dr Lily Chao," she said, holding out her hand for them to shake.

The three looked at each other, and Jonny decided, seeing at she was going to be treating and looking after his wife he should probably shake her hand. After a few awkward moments of them all stood in silence, Zoe excused herself and left, deciding that the three would have to deal with Lily by themselves.

Once she had left, Tom went over to Baby Naylor and done a few checks, while Lily done the same with Jac.

"You do know, that one patient isn't allowed this many visitors in resus with them," Lily told them.

"Yes, we are aware of the fact, thank you," Sam said.

"Well then, I think it would be best if we only had one of you in here," she continued.

"No," they all said in unison.

"I don't know who you think you are, but rules apply to everyone and anyone. Actually, who are you all?" she asked

Sam rolled her eyes behind Lily's back, causing Jonny, who was on the other side, to smirk slightly. Sam held out her hand, smiled sweetly and said, "Dr Sam Nicholls, ED." Lily frowned, and shook her hand and the other's followed Sam's lead in introducing them.

"Dr Sacha Levy, AAU," Sacha said, also holding out his hand for Lily to shake.

"Nurse Jonny Maconie, Darwin," Jonny said, although not holding his hand out like the others, seeing as he had already done so previously.

Lily had now got her back to Jac, and jumped slightly when Jac coughed, gaining everyone's attention.

"Oh, you are awake," Lily said.

"Nice to see I have been given such an observant doctor," Jac said with raised eyebrows.

"Dr Lily Chao," she said holding out her hand.

Jac took it while saying, "Jac Naylor, Cardiothoracic Consultant Surgeon," with a smile.

Lily nodded. "So how are you feeling?"

"Like I've just been cut open with a knife, what do you expect?" she answered.

Suddenly Jac remembered that she had been taken in for a caesarean. Her eyes widened, and she looked at Jonny, who took a step towards her and smiled, almost reassuringly.

"It's alright, she's just over there," he told her pointing to the small incubator.

"She?" Jac asked. They had previously discussed that they didn't want to know the gender of their baby, they would much rather have a surprise. Discussed as in Jac telling Jonny and they would rather have the surprise, as in Jac would rather have the surprise.

Jonny nodded, and was unsure whether that was good or bad news, whether Jac had wanted a girl or in fact wanted a boy, seeing as Jac wasn't really the type of person who would dress up a little girl in a flowery dress.

Jac's face broke into a smile, and she looked over at the incubator, properly for the first time, and only just noticed all the wires and machines.

"What's wrong with her?"

They looked over at Tom, seeing as he was the doctor on their daughter's case. Tom had no idea how to start, and Jac was getting impatient.

"What is it? She is going to be okay isn't." She looked around at everyone's faces, each one, apart from Lily's who didn't know what was wrong, was showing some sort of sympathy.

"There are a few complications," Tom started. "When she was born, she wasn't breathing, and they weren't able to get her to breath for herself so they had to incubate her. We took her up to paeds, and while she was there she began to breath for herself, but the mask is obviously to insure that she is going to get enough oxygen. As you know, because she went a while without breathing, there was a lack of oxygen to the brain, which could result in permanent brain damage, but we won't know until we run tests," he finished.

They all looked at Jac, who had tears rolling down her cheeks. Her baby girl. Why was this happening to them, why couldn't she just have this one thing go right for once. She looked up at Jonny, and suddenly anger rose. He had just said it would be alright, he said it was alright.

She knew it would hurt to move, but before she had even registered what she was doing she was hitting Jonny in the chest. He just stood there, letting her take her anger and sorrow out on him. He felt the punches get weak and realised she was breaking. The one person, who he believed could never break, was breaking right in front of him. He wrapped her arms around her and held her until she had stopped sobbing.

When Jac had finished, she looked up and noticed that the others had left the room, leaving just them two by themselves, and made a mental note to thank them later.

"Jac," Jonny started. Jac looked up at him, waiting for him to continue. "You are the strongest person I know, and ever have known. You can get through anything, and if you struggle I'm always going to be there to help, no matter what alright. We can get through this together, and our little Baby Naylor will be fine, she has you as a mum for a start and if she is anything like you, which of course she will be, she is going to get through this."

Jac nodded. Jonny was right, they could get through this together, nothing had ever stopped her before, and this wasn't going to start the list.

"Just one thing," Jonny said

"What?" Jac asked him suspiciously.

"What are we going to call her?"

**I know I said I would be needing the name for this chapter, but it turned out I didn't, doesn't surprise me if I'm honest, nothing really goes to plan when I write. Anyway hopefully this was alright, kinda wanted this to reflect how i expected Jac to feel after Tuesdays Holby. And just so we're clear, the current Holby storyline isn't connected. Oh, and another thing, I really like Lily, in a weird way and wanted her to join my story. I haven't written her before, so hopefully she is alright? Please review :) xx**


End file.
